


You will pay for your Hubris

by Baria_Chan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothes Ripping, Groping, M/M, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, this was based on art haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Sylvain accidentally drinks a weight gain potion while visiting Linhardt, he pays for his ignorance in the best way.Oh, and Felix is kinda turned on by it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 60





	You will pay for your Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm horny for Sylvain. 
> 
> Anyway this is based on some art Oodlez did for me on discord. cheers.

It started with Sylvain visiting Linhardt.

He was visiting his dormroom, and hoestly, Sylvain thought his room was a mess. Linhardts had to be a million times worse, it was littered with notes, books, and some potions. Or were they drinks?

He was visiting Linhardt to borrow a book, Since the two were getting into the habit of reading a new novel series. So he was here to borrow that book. The only thing was, Linhardt couldn’t find it. 

Sylvain sighed as he glanced around, he was so thirsty too. Positively parched. He knew he should have gotten something to drink before coming here... he just didn’t realize it would take Linhardt literally an hour to look for the thing...

Sylvain glanced at the potions, nothing weird could happen if he took just a sip of one of them. Right?

the potions softly bubbled, all varying in colors. Sylvain wanted to choose carefully, not anything that looked poisionous, nothing that looked girly, and definitely nothing that looked like it could kill him.

He chose the potion that most resembled a vulunary. He grinned and took a quick swig, even though it was a sip he felt like his thirst was quenched. He muffled a burp before setting the potion down. 

“Did you say something?” Linhardt asked, hearing the noise. 

“Nope, still just waiting on the book.” Sylvain said, a bit of a sheepish smile spreading across his face. 

Linhardt blinked tiredly, “Well... I believe this is it.” he said, bringing the book over to Sylvain.

“Thanks a bunch Lin!” Sylvain grinned before leaving. 

Linhardt noticed how part of his weight gain potion was gone... He decided not to think about it though.

__

Nothing really seemed to happen to Sylvain, at least nothing he could notice until the next morning. 

He yawned, slumping out of bed just as the sun peeked through his window. He felt so tired from the previous night of sneaking out to swindle some girls. Sylvain almost didn’t notice it as he got dressed, but as he was getting dressed, he felt his hands brush against his skin. 

It was soft. 

Sylvain blinked, looking down suddenly. His once flat, ab ridden stomach now looked soft. it peeped over his pants just a little, but nothing too terrible. 

Huh, weird. 

Sylvain knew he didn’t really train all that much, it’s cause of all the festivals lately. It’s been packing onto him. 

He put his uniform on and headed out to class with professor Byleth. He hardly noticed that as he walked, he was getting heavier. Sylvain didn’t pay mnd to his tightening pants as they stretched over his ass as it puffed out, he didn’t think about the fact his shirt was becoming strained as his belly expanded. And he definitely didn’t care that his chest was puffing up too. 

Sylvain entered the class, he was early which meant he could flirt with some girls. He smirked a bit and approached one. 

“Ready to learn? Hey maybe we can sit together.” He smirked towards this one, she was tall, brunette, and absolutely a bombshell. 

She looked over to him, eyed him up and down. “Wow... No thanks.” She scoffed a bit and walked away. 

Sylvain blinked, what the hell? That usually worked... He grumbled a bit, well, there’s always more fish in the sea. 

“No thanks.” 

“Ew really?” 

“Um, how about no.” 

Not a single girl in this class wanted to sit with him, what the fuck?! Sylvain felt like he was going crazy, but he couldn’t do anything as Byleth was starting the class. He sighed heavily and found a seat beside Felix. Who was staring at him like he was an elephant in the middle of the garreg mach. 

“Hey Fe, What’s with the look?” Sylvain asked, then winced as he sat. Why were his pants pinching so-

He felt like he sort of answered Felix’s question for him. 

Looking down, his stomach was pushing painfully into his pants. Begging to be let free from the confines. Sylvain’s moth was let agape as he saw how his shirt buttons were struggling to stay together, and his pants looked ready to burst around his fat thighs... 

Sylvain’s mouth went dry, his brain wasn’t thinking. it only started when one by one, the buttons on his shirt flew off. clattering onto the ground. 

“P-please no...” Sylvain whimpered, panting a bit as he tried to keep it in for his poor pants... They were really hurting though. And Sylvain could feel that they weren’t going to be able to hold on much longer. 

With one hearty belch, his pants button flew across the room and pinged Byleth in the cheek. 

Sylvain wished he could die right there. 

The Professor turned to face Sylvain, he blinked at him in surprise. 

‘Go to the med hall.” He ordered, “I’ll be there momentarily.” 

Sylvain didn’t need to be told twice, he stumbled. Knocking his chair to the ground, he almost did the same to the table as his fat thighs got caught underneath it. He spluttered a she quickly rushed out of the room. 

Sylvain was so distracted with himself that he didn’t realize that Felix was flushed a dark red, and he excused himself to follow Sylvain. 

___

Sylvain panted as he got to the med hall, he belched and felt himself get that much fatter. He whined, his shirt had fully given up at this point, he ripped the seat of his pants, and the sleeves of his jacket were pinching his arms. What was happening to him?? Sylvain groaned again as he entered the med hal and found a private room where he could sit. 

Sylvain panted, he heaved and gasped for breath. When had he gotten so out of shape? He heard the bed creak beneath him as he sat. It sank into him and he blushed. This had to be the strangest dream ever...

The thing was though, it wasn’t a dream.  
Sylvain burped a bit, feeling himself get fatter. His pants tore at the seams as his ass was starting to take up most of the bed. His belly, red with stretch marks and an indent from his pants pushed over his groin and spilled over his thighs. It dotted with freckles, and was pale white. His breasts pushed his shirt and jacket to the side as they were perky. 

At least he had his own pair of tits... 

Footsteps were heard echoing through the empty med hall. Sylvain looked up, expecting to see Byleth, he instead saw Felix. A very red faced Felix. He entered the room, and shut the door behind. He locked it too... 

“Felix?” Sylvain questioned, burping again and feeling the bed further sag. “W-What are you doing here? Where’s the professor?” 

“Not coming.” Felix said, short and curt as he stared at all of Sylvain. Who hiccuped and expanded more, Sylvain winced. The sleeves were really starting to hurt now... “Do you want your jacket off?” 

“Yea, please...” Sylvain grunted, shifting his weight a bit. ‘Why isn’t Byleth coming?”

Felix carefully crawled onto the bed, his strong hands taking Sylvains jacket and prying it off. “I told him not to come.’ He said. 

Sylvain frowned a bit confused, “W-Why would you say that?” he asked, then looked at what Felix was doing. 

He was starin at his fat, freckle ridden arm. Looking at how soft it was, and trailing the red indents from the sleeves with his finger gently. His eyes lidded generously, the shocking orange irises suddenly shot up to meet Sylvain’s flustered brown. 

“So I could have you all to myself.” He stated. 

Without warning, Felix was in Sylvains fat lap. The bed protested against it as Felix flopped Sylvains fat belly into his own lap, his eyes were filled with something unlike Sylvain has ever seen before. Was this... Felix being lustful? 

He gasped as Felix’s hands suddenly ran up his body, he groped harshly and left marks. All while arching his back and moaning a bit. His eyes souly engrossed on the fat red head in front of him. 

“A-Ah Felix!” Sylvain gasped, definitely not used to this sort of forwardness. 

He got that intense look again as Felix continued to grope his body. Sylvain belched again, he could feel himself get even heavier. His belly pushed against Felix more, his ass got fatter, and his pants tore eve more. He could hear a small crack, was that from the bed?! 

“Shut up!... Fuck, you keep getting fatter.’ Felix growled, he glared and grabbed more flesh as it came. Felix found he couldn’t wrap his arms all the way around Sylvain, and dammit if that didn’t make it all the more arousing. 

Felix knew he was directly outing himself like this, but he couldn’t deny what he desprately wanted. His hands wanted to squeeze Sylvains fat flesh. it was like an honest dream come true. 

Sylvain then let out a bigger belch, it echoed the room and perhaps the 3 mile radius. Sylvain’s eyes were wide, his cheeks were red, and there was a beat of silence. 

All at once his body continued to rapidly expand, much faster than last time as his stomach pushed out and flowed around Felix, pushing him back onto the ground. The bed whined as his thighs spread so far they reached the edges, and his ass pushed into the back wall. Sylvain panted, and could feel the bed crack more and more.. before... 

SNAP!

He fell to the ground in a fat heap, breathing heavily as his body jiggled like jello. Felix stood above him panting as Syvain sat on the ground, looking completely shocked. He felt like he had stopped growing... For now at least. 

“Maybe I should be calling you boar instead...’ Felix uttered, standing over Sylvain as he looked up at Felix. 

“Felix!” Sylvain protested, though, why did he like the idea of that? 

Felix sighed, than heard a knock on the door. Fuck. 

With all the composure he could muster, Felix opened the door. Byleth looked down at Felix. 

“I heard a crash. What-” Byleth’s usually stoney face was shocked as he looked at the fatty blob that Sylvain had became on the cloor. 

Sylvain looked nervous, Felix looked neutral. “I don’t know what happened to him. He just stopped growing now.’ 

A frown traced Byleths features, “Can you get him out here? I need a better look.’ 

Felix looked down at Sylvain, that was definitely easier said than done... He sighed, but offered his his hand to Sylvain. He groaned as he had to use most of his stength to drag the fatty up. His body jiggled with each movement, and when he got up his fat body pushed into Felix’s shorter, thinner body. 

“Ok, come out here Sylvain.’ Byleth insisted. 

Sylvain panted softly, he felt so heavy and he really wasn’t used to it... He bit his lip but went to go through, he could feel his belly and butt push agains the frame, he came back out and tried to go at a different angle. Only to get stuck that way... He wiggled a bit, but was definitely stuck in the door. 

Felix flushed, this was definitely a turn on. 

Byleth sighed, ‘this might take more work than I thought.”


End file.
